Férias frustradas em Paris!
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Desde que nosso queridíssimo projeto de deusa nos liberou para uma temporada de férias, eu achei que estivesse delirando. Era algo surreal. Difícil de acreditar, afinal a única coisa que não fazíamos para a coisinha roxa era trocar suas fraldas. Milo
1. Férias repentinas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Logo, isso é um empréstimo! lol~

**Aviso: **Vamos ter casais **YAOIS **e casais **"NORMAIS" **(dentro dos padrões impostos pela nossa sociedade hipócrita :) kkkkkkkkk'

-

Vale lembrar que não abandonei nenhuma fic minha, todas estão em

perfeito andamento ;)

Vejamos se me dou bem com 'humor' oO' Hohoho

Boa leitura!  
Beijo ^^

-

**Por enquanto:** Milo **POV **:)

**-**

**Betado por minha Musa:** _Lhu Chan lol~_

**Férias frustradas em Paris**

**-**

Desde que nosso queridíssimo projeto de deusa nos liberou para uma temporada de férias, eu achei que estivesse delirando. Era algo surreal, difícil de acreditar! Afinal, a única coisa que não fazíamos para a coisinha roxa era trocar suas fraldas. O resto, meu amigo, caía tudo em cima das nossas costas. Nós os dourados, lógico. Os burros de carga preferidos do enfeitezinho de bolo.

Ok, eu vou maneirar nos apelidos, prometo!

Mas , continuando...

Sabe quando algo é tão bom pra ser real, que você desconfia que algo ruim está por detrás disso?

Pois bem. Fui informado de que minhas tão sonhadas férias seriam 'desfrutadas' dentro de um museu mofado! Sim dentro de um arca velha, no meio de um campeonato de quem empina mais o nariz, enfim, todas as denominações possíveis e inimagináveis para referir-me à Paris.

Tudo graças ao meu Pinguim de estimação!

Sim eu tenho um pinguim! Ele é uma espécie rara, pra não dizer única. Tem cabelos compridos e ruivos (um tom que lembra concentrado de groselha, sabe?), a pele tão clara que quando eu o mordo (sim eu amo mordê-lo, mesmo que leve um safanão cada vez que o faço), deixo manchas vermelhas espalhadas pelo corpo dele. Seus são lindos, um tom azul meio verde, meio claro meio escuro... Entendeu? Ele é um pouco mais baixo que eu, e mais esguio também.

Ahh ele é lindo, e isso é fato!

E é meu, o que também é um fato!

O problema é que, pinguins gostam de ambientes frios e familiares, e o meu pinguim francês (eu mencionei que ele veio da França?) não era exceção a regra.

Estabelecia-se ai uma das demais diferenças gritantes entre nós: Eu amo o calor, o clima grego é perfeito pra mim, enquanto ele gosta do frio, baixas temperaturas, neve.

Quando fomos informados das férias repentinas, Camus (meu pinguim), como sempre, resmungou. Aliás, QUANDO ele não resmunga?

Devia estar inconformado com a imaturidade daquela adolescente débil a quem devíamos chamar de "Minha Deusa".

Minha deusa... Como se fosse de fato uma DEUSA (no quesito adjetivo mesmo)!Fala sério, a infeliz além de baixa era subdesenvolvida e cheirava colônia de alfazema! Zeus, nem o DOHKO cheira colônia de alfazema, e olha que isso é perfume de múmia!

Bom, melhor eu parar de ficar falando esse tipo de coisa, vai que é pecado e eu me ferro, como sempre, né?

Mas enfim, rebobinando a fita...

Após a famigerada reunião, todos, já informados das férias, desciam as escadas já fazendo planos. E eu, obviamente, prestava atenção em cada detalhe dito, dando atenção a cada cavaleiro. Um após o outro.

Aiolia ia passar as férias em uma ilha, aqui na Grécia mesmo, junto com Marin, óbvio! Desde que se acertaram (com a minha ajuda, óbvio²!), não mais se largavam. O que de fato me deixava deveras irritado, afinal, Aiolia parecia ter ME esquecido.

Mal agradecido... Eu sabia dividir o tempo entre Camus e ele, por que ele não podia fazer o mesmo com Marin e eu?

Afrodite, pelo visto, ainda estava indeciso sobre onde iria passar as férias. Também pudera, o cara namorava o ser mais carrancudo do santuário, o Máscara da Morte, que eu chamava, carinhosamente, de M&M, também interpretado como Masquinha-Malvadão. Sim, eu sei que é infame, mas enfim, deixava o carcamano irritado, e isso já estava de bom tamanho!

Debas iria para o seu Brasil querido! Pelo que andei ouvindo da conversa dele com Shura, algumas pendências o aguardavam em sua terra natal. Quais seriam? (Sim eu sou curioso!).

O Shaka e o Mu não falavam... Eles sussurravam! Poxa, custava falar um pouco mais alto pra EU ouvir?! Mas, sem problemas! Meu Pinguim era amigo daquela Barbie indiana e provavelmente eu iria saber mais tarde o destino escolhido pelo casalzinho 'fofin' do santuário (os méritos desse apelido são do Kanon!).

Logo, sons estranhos me chamaram a atenção. Saga e Kanon discutiam onde iriam passar as férias. Saga falava normalmente enquanto Kanon berrava e gesticulava. Claro que eu fui me meter, arrastando Camus a tiracolo.

_- Calma crianças! Que está havendo aqui?!_ – (claro que eu tinha que chegar "chegando")

_- IIIH, olha só quem fala!_ – Kanon debochou

_- Bah Kanon, ta de TPM, cara? Desde quando você não tem senso de humor?_

_- Desde que larguei o Julian e voltei pra cá_. – Notei um olhar raivoso de Kanon ser lançado ao Saga.

_- Volta lá então! O que está esperando, Kanon?_

_- O QUE?! Você está me expulsando de nossa casa, maninho?! Seria capaz de viver sem a minha presença ilustre todos os santos dias?_

_- Chega de showzinho, Kanon. Vivi sem a tua "presença ilustre" por vários anos e não aconteceu nada..._

_- Ah não, né? Você só surtou de vez!_ – E Kanon ria, olhando para Saga, este estava contrariado. E eu? Ria junto, claro... Isso até meu Pingüim me cutucar nas costelas! (Ai! Aquilo doía).

_- Olha aqui Kanon, eu vou passar minhas férias no santuário mesmo. Se você quiser sair por ai. Vá com o Aldebaran pro Brasil. Shura e o Aiolos vão com ele, aproveita e embarca junto._

_- Saga se você não falar que me ama, aqui e agora em alta e boa voz, eu vou cometer uma loucura..._

_- Mais uma?_

_- Dessa vez eu vou bem longe!_

_- Ótimo, vá pra bem longe mesmo! Não agüento mais ver papéis de bala e garrafas de bebidas espalhados na MINHA sala!_

E Kanon fez o seu melhor bico manhoso, antes de sair correndo escada acima, nos deixando estáticos.

De fato, depois que Athena ressuscitou a todos, o Saga tava estranho. Tipo, ele não era mais aberto as brincadeiras, nem carinhoso. Sei lá o que ele tem, ele é esclerosado mesmo, fazer o que? Eu só tinha pena do Kanon. Ele era tipicamente carente, tinha um olhar tão piedoso quanto um cachorro com fome te vendo devorar um x-tudo. Aliás, seria mais fácil você dar um pedaço do lanche pro Kanon do que pro cachorro.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Camus, que havia escapado de mim, iniciava uma conversa com o casal 'fofin'. Logo, nós dois mais o casal 'fofin' e Saga, estávamos reunidos em uma rodinha.

-_ Saga, non quer ir conosco pra Paris?_

Opa! Espera ai?! Quem disse que aquele francês podia decidir o NOSSO destino de férias? Eu quero ir pro Hawaii!

_- Camus, valeu pelo convite, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui..._

_- Saga para de agir como velho carrancudo e vamos pra Paris!_ - Dizia Mu

-_ É Saga, ficar mofando na sua casa não me parece um meio adequado de aproveitar suas férias. Lembre-se de que são raras...- _Dizia a Barbie

_- Vocês vão também? Eu achei que fossem visitar a Índia, ou Tibet..._

_- Justamente para não brigarmos por isso, decidimos acompanhar o Camus e o Milo em Paris. Aliás, eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer a França!_ - Respondia Mu, sorrindo, como sempre.

"_Como se eles brigassem! Hunf! Além de ter que passar as férias naquela cidade mofada, vou ter que aturar duas velas de sétimo dia. Perfeito Milo! Você ganhou o prêmio de mais azarado do zodíaco!"_ - Me controlei pra não pensar isso em voz alta.

-_ Vamos Saga, non vai te fazer mal, muito pelo contrário, estamos falando de Paris..._

Foi impressão minha, ou Camus falava com tom de... Sonhador???

_- Bom, tudo bem, eu vou sim. Preciso mesmo distrair minha cabeça. -_ Saga estava derrotado.

Três velas de sétimo dia...

_- Tudo bem se eu levar o mala do Kanon?_

Quatro velas de sétimo dia...

É, que a "Cidade Luz" nos aguarde!

-

**Continua!**

-


	2. Paris que nos aguarde!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** conteúdo **YAOI**

**-**

Continua como Milo **POV** :)

-

Boa leitura!

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DOS REVIEWS!!!**

**Betada por minha Musa:**_ Lhu Chan :D_

**-**

**A Viagem **

**-**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o anúncio das férias. Todos já haviam decidido seus destinos, somente eu que deixara o meu Pingüim escolher. Mas sabe, no fundo, mesmo sendo teimoso, eu sabia que ele não iria abrir mão dessa temporada em, como ele diz "Parrí" (acho que se pronuncia assim). Porém, obviamente que o Camus não ia saber disso, eu ia teimar até não poder mais. Amo fazer birra pra ele, meu esporte favorito é tirá-lo do sério!

_- Milo, amanhã vamos embarcar ao meio dia. Você já terminou de fazer sua mala?_

-_ Ããã? –_ Óbvio que eu já tinha feito minha mala, porém preferi dar uma de desentendido, mesmo porque eu estava jogando meu precioso GameBoy, e acredite, capturar pokémons é bastante interessante!

_- Milo, eu perguntei se arrumou suas malas!_

_- Ah, que malas?_

E lá vinha ele, andando daquele jeitinho que só ele sabia andar. Procurei ocultar meu sorrisinho vitorioso por detrás do aparelhinho.

Jogo salvo, botão off, e ZÁZ! Camus retirou o Gameboy de mim.

Depois eu que era o previsível! Imagina, eu quem previa todos os ataquezinhos dele, tinha até aprendido a tirar vantagens disso! Como agora, por exemplo. Ele tirou o jogo de mim e eu enlacei a cintura fina dele. Agora ele era meu! Digo, estava em meu domínio! Meu ele já é desde que botei os olhos nele.

Meu francesinho branquelo... Só meu.

_- Milo, me solta, eu ainda non arrumei minha mala de camisas, meias e calças claras..._

Pra que ser tão metódico assim?! Por Zeus! Será que guardar todas as cores de meias, calças e camisas em uma mesma mala seria crime?!

Sim, para Camus seria...

-_ Não vou te soltar tão já. Você fez eu perder um Pokémon raro, portanto, eu mereço algum tipo de consolo..._- E armei aquele bico que só eu conseguia fazer.

_- Milo, non me faça de besta! Eu sei que você tinha desligado aquela porcaria antes mesmo que eu tivesse pegado, Je ne suis pas idiot¹._

Há essas alturas eu já tinha sentado ele no meu colo. Adorava pegá-lo daquela forma. Envolvê-lo em meus braços, protegê-lo, como se alguém fosse tirá-lo de mim. Sei que posso parecer paranóico, mas estamos falando de Camus de aquário, o cavaleiro mais lindo do santuário! Dite que me perdoe, mas ninguém ganha do meu Pinguim, especialmente quando ele faz aquele biquinho lindo pra falar francês. Aliás, esse biquinho pode ser muito perigoso, afinal, sempre, SEMPRE que ele faz ESSE biquinho, eu me descontrolo e tasco um beijo nele!

É incontrolável! Sério mesmo! Uma força sobre-humana se apodera do ser que vos fala e "Puf", eu o ataco.

E olhem só, ele acaba de fazer o biquinho lindo!

Como o de praxe: Não resisti.

O puxei pra mais perto de mim e tomei seus lábios com carinho. Era tão bom beijá-lo...

O beijo dele me fazia esquecer dos problemas. Por aqueles instantes em que nossos lábios roçavam e línguas, incansáveis, exploravam o já conhecido espaço entre nossas bocas, o meu mundo se resumia a Camus. Meu Pingüim metódico. Meu primeiro e único amor.

Nossa, chega, já melei demais isso! Tudo culpa de quem? Do AIOLIA!

Sim, se aquele vadio não tivesse me abandonado, eu não estaria babão desse jeito! Eu nunca fui babão, eu sempre soube dos limites (será?). Se bem que... Pra falar a verdade, no quesito "Camus", eu tinha que admitir: Se ali houvesse um limite, este já estaria destruído desde que ouvi pela primeira vez aquele "Je t'aime²".

Aquele mesmo biquinho, aquele rostinho lindo, aquele sotaquezinho...

Pronto, acá estou, novamente babando feito um bebê! E tudo culpa de quem?! Do Aiolia! Sim, a culpa é MINHA, logo, posso colocá-la em quem eu quiser!³ Já disse que sou fã de Homer Simpson?

oOo

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo, porém feliz.

Despertar com aquele corpo alvo aninhado em meu peito é definitivamente bom demais. Ainda mais quando ele já se encontrava desperto. Fitando-me com aquelas duas pedrinhas azuladas, um sorriso meigo nos lábios bem delineados.

Levei meu indicador até aquele narizinho, levemente arrebitado, e o apertei. Aquele nariz, além do sotaque, claro, era a prova de que meu Camus era francês. Adorava falar isso pra ele, só pra vê-lo bravinho, defendendo que os franceses não tinham, necessariamente, que ter narizes empinados.

Olha, confesso que foi muito difícil sair daquela cama...

Eu queria ficar com ele lá, trocando carícias e olhares por horas e horas. Mas, tínhamos um compromisso, portanto, levantei-me com muito pesar, e fui até o banheiro tomar meu banho matinal.

Após o banho, fui direto pra cozinha. E lá estava meu café, à minha espera.

Café? Café seria modo de dizer, claro, já que eu não gostava muito daquela bebida quente e amarga. Meu "café" resumia-se a leite (bem gelado) batido com chocolate em pó, acompanhado de duas torradas, quentinhas, com manteiga derretendo por cima.

Já Camus preferia tomar uma xícara pequena daquele líquido preto e amargo, e depois uma canequinha com aquela maldita bebida com leite. Sempre nessa ordem. Comia apenas uma torrada e mais, exatamente, três bolachinhas de nata.

Claro que às vezes as bolachas e as torradas eram trocadas por outras coisas, porém a primeira xícara de café e a caneca de leite com café eram de lei.

E assim nos dávamos muito bem! Ele com as manias dele, eu com meus relaxos, e assim nos completávamos perfeitamente bem.

Como o Shaka dizia, nós já parecíamos casados.

Casados... Casamento... Meu ruivinho entrando na igreja enquanto eu o esperava ansioso no altar e...

O que raios eu estou pensando??? Só falta agora eu dizer que Camus possuía um buquê de rosas vermelhas e o lançava na multidão, onde M&M o pegava e espatifava em mil pedacinhos, feito um cão raivoso.

Ok eu confesso: Meu maior sonho era assumir algo maior do que um simples namoro com Camus.

Eu o amava tanto que achava injusto que nosso amor fosse resumido a somente um namorico... Porém, sempre tive medo da reação dele ao tocar nesse assunto. Na verdade, foi muito complicado todo o processo de aceitação de que, de fato, éramos homossexuais e nos amávamos como jamais haveríamos de amar uma mulher ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Camus ficou dias e mais dias trancado em sua casa sem ao menos me dar sinal de vida. Lembro-me até hoje da agonia, da culpa que senti por tê-lo deixado naquele estado. Afinal, a iniciativa do primeiro beijo que trocamos tinha sido minha. Logo, se Camus estava em estado de choque, a culpa também era minha. E dessa vez não tinha como jogá-la em cima do infeliz do Aiolia...

Mas os tempos ruins já se passaram há um ano, ou melhor, há onze meses e vinte e dois dias... Enfim, falta pouco pra um ano!

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por meu Pinguim que me chamava.

-_ Mon chèr... Suas malas estão prontas mesmo?_

_- Sim, estão, Camyu...Deixei elas lá na sala de casa!_

_- Bién. Peça pras suas servas mandarem levá-las para a entrada do santuário. Saori disse que mandou uma van da fundação nos buscar e levar para o aeroporto._

_- Ok, amor, vou lá e já volto!_- Respondi, dando-lhe um selinho.

Rumei pra minha casinha querida. Chegando lá, cumprimentei Dona Helena e Dona Olímpia, minhas duas servas favoritas! Me tratavam como filho, e eu as tratava como mãe.

_- Milo, chegou correspondência para você. Deixei sobre a mesinha da sala!_

-_ Obrigado Dona Olímpia_!- Peguei um envelope dourado e guardei no bolso de trás de minhas calças. Depois eu checava aquilo. – _Poderia mandar os soldados levarem minhas bagagens pra entrada do santuário, fazendo um favor?_

-_ Claro Milo! Vai nos abandonar? _– Notei que ela passara a mão na testa, denunciando que possivelmente estava preocupada com minha viagem.

Fui até ela, dando-lhes um dos meus famosos abraços "de urso", nos quais a vítima é espremida e retirada, pelo menos, dez centímetros do chão.

_- Ahhh Milo! Eu já disse que algum dia você quebra minha coluna com esses abraços!_ – Sorri ao notar o tom divertido que ela tinha na voz.

_- Eu vou pra França passear um pouco no território daquele meu Pinguim. Mas prometo que quando voltar, eu trago algo para a senhora e também, Dona Helena._ – Pisquei para a mulher, indo abraçá-la também.

-_ Ora Milo, não precisa disso, meu filho! Só nos preocupamos com o trajeto, sua alimentação._

_- Por favor, não deixe de comer coisas saudáveis, e leve agasalhos pesados, afinal, soube que cai neve nessa tal França!_

_- Ok, ok, ok! Eu vou me cuidar, "mamães" e não se esqueçam, meu namorado é o cara mais super-protetor do mundo! Vou voltar vivo!_

Beijei o rosto das duas, me despedindo de ambas.

oOo

Ao chegar próximo dos arredores do "iglu" de meu Pinguim, ouvi uma espécie de 'burburinho'. Caminhei mais depressa, adentrando ao recinto, onde vi uma rodinha de cavaleiros com olhares incrédulos.

Falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, gesticulando. Camus mantinha um olhar de descrença, pelo que notei, ele era o único que não falava, limitava-se a ouvir o que os outros discutiam. Shaka também estava lá, quieto, só que este se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona (ou estava dormindo?).

-_ Que houve Camus_? – Me aproximei dele, abraçando-o pelas costas. Depositei um beijo em seu rosto antes de ouvir minha resposta.

_- O Kanon, Milo... Ele surtou de vez agora. Saga está inconformado, pra não dizer "bufando de ódio"._

_- E o que ele fez dessa vez? Deixou alguma cueca pendurada no banheiro, ou comeu pipoca em cima da cama do Saga?_

_- Non... Você recebeu um envelope dourado também?_

Ah sim, o tal envelope. Coloquei a mão no bolso, retirando-o de lá.

_- Leia._

_- Fomos todos demitidos? Saori nos mandará para a Lua? –_ Questionei em tom zombeteiro, antes de arregalar meus olhos e permitir que meu queixo caísse até o chão.

Em letras de mão, impecáveis, eu li vi as iniciais em dourado: _S & K_

Abri o envelope e constei que, de fato, Kanon havia ficando completamente pinel.

_- Cadê aquela anta?!_

_- Hmm, os douradinhos falavam de mim???_ – Era Kanon. Sorria vitorioso, lançando olhares para todos os presentes. Especialmente para Saga, claro.

_- Kanon você pirou de vez, foi?!_ – Saga urrava.

_- Nunca estive tão lúcido, irmãzinho!_ – Kanon ria debochado.

_- Kanon, tem noção do que você ta fazendo???_

_- Claro que tenho, e não vejo mal algum em desposar a senhorita Kido._

Saga tomava a própria cabeça nas mãos.

Já aviso de antemão: Se o "tio" Ares pintar no pedaço, eu caio fora!

_- Qual o problema afinal, Saga?! Está com ciúmes é??_

_- Que ciúmes o que Kanon! O problema é que você, novamente, está querendo usar os outros. Como usou Julian, como ME usou!_

Todos na sala fizeram silêncio. O clima estava de fato pesadíssimo.

_- Eu te usei? Ora irmãozinho, não distorça os fatos! Que eu me lembre, quem foi desprezado como uma embalagem fui EU, assim que sua maldita ética te informou que o que sentíamos era errado para a nossa "magnífica" sociedade hipócrita!_

E Kanon parecia ter de fato a razão. Notei a feição de Saga se tornar de raivosa para magoada.

_- Kanon isso foi há tanto tempo... Éramos jovens e não sabíamos direito o que queríamos da vida..._

_- Diga por você, irmão, mas jamais bote as palavras na minha boca! Eu sempre soube muito bem o que queria de minha vida. Admito que usei SIM Poseidon, e se o fiz, foi justamente por SUA culpa. Sim, pois queria eliminar de uma vez essa sociedade mesquinha que vive nesse mundo infeliz! Agora não diga que usei o Julian, porque este, de fato, eu não usei. Eu o amei e fui amado. Se não estamos mais juntos foi porque nosso amor não era grande o suficiente para manter nossa relação. Acontece... Mas sabe, Saga, viva a tua vida, e eu vou viver a minha._

Saga estava arrasado. Kanon havia dito a verdade afinal.

Acompanhei com os olhos a saída de Kanon. Depois observei meu Pinguim prestativo consolar o geminiano chorão (isso mesmo, o Saga).

Sabe, no fundo eu sinto pena do Saga, eu acho que se ele deixasse de ser tão complicado e politicamente correto, ele iria encontrar a felicidade. Posso estar enganado, mas até que isso se prove, continuarei pensando assim.

Mas quem sabe a 'cidade dos apaixonados' (Paris) não devolva a alegria ao nosso colega de gêmeos?

**oOo**

Malas no bagageiro, passageiros ocupando seus lugares na van de cor preta. Faltava pouco para que chegássemos ao aeroporto.

Saga ainda parecia abatido, porém, estava já melhor, tinha parado de chorar. Encontrava-se observando a paisagem da janela.

Já o grupo, conversava animadamente. Mu comentava que Saori estava tão feliz que havia colocado na conta de cada um deles o dobro do que prometera. Todos pareciam espantados e felizes com a notícia. Mais grana significa mais gastança! E quem não adora gastar?!

Chegando ao aeroporto, me dirigi junto de Camus até o local indicado por uma atendente. Aquele seria nosso portão de embarque.

Nos despedimos dos que iriam a locais diferentes, (como a anta do Aiolia! Vale lembrar que o Kanon não quis vir conosco. Segundo ele, precisava ficar para poder ajudar Saori a organizar tudo para o casamento. Não é que iam casar mesmo?) e embarcamos no vôo.

Já dentro do avião, Mu (que queria porque queria ficar na janela) olhava maravilhado para as nuvens enquanto Shaka meditava ao seu lado.

Saga parecia ter dormido. Estava usando aquelas máscaras para dormir e sua cabeça pendia pro lado.

Dite e M&M estavam no mesmo vôo também, afinal, iriam fazer um tour pela Europa. Observei o que faziam e não pude conter um riso.

Era muito engraçado ver Afrodite dar amendoins na boca do namorado resmungão. A cada amendoim que ele comia, dizia um palavrão. Hora em grego, hora em italiano.

_- Abre a boquinha, meu amoor!_

_- Cazzo, Dite, sua bixa!Desse jeito todo mundo vai saber que VOCÊ é viado!_

_- Ora Maskinha, e desde quando eu me importo com isso? Agora abre a boquinhaa vai!_

E novamente M&M abria sua boca e aceitava um novo amendoim.

Era divertido vê-los juntos. Tão divergentes e tão congruentes ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, podiam não ser iguais no modo de ser, contudo, partilhavam do mesmíssimo amor. Assim como eu e Camus.

Eu fiquei com o lado da janela. Gostava que o Sol batesse em mim. Enquanto Camus o repudiava. Pobre do Sol se dependesse do meu amorzinho!

Acomodei-me melhor na poltrona, colocando um fone do meu mp3 no ouvido. Observei o livro que meu ruivo lia, porém nada consegui entender de seu conteúdo, em francês, óbvio!

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Senti o rosto macio e lívido de Camus encostar-se em meu ombro. Lacei seus ombros com um braço, acariciando-o levemente. Depositei um beijo em seus cabelos lisos e perfumados.

_- Será que eu vou me apaixonar ainda mais por você em "Parrí"?_

E ele riu baixo antes de voltar os olhos de encontro aos meus.

-_ Merci por non ter me questionado quando eu, de modo egoísta, decidi o destino de nossa viagem, mon ange... E pardon..._

Sorri amplamente pra ele. Como ficava lindo pedindo desculpas...

-_ Camyu, não me precisa pedir desculpas... Se eu não questionei é porque para mim, qualquer lugar do mundo em que eu vá está ótimo, contanto que meu acompanhante seja você..._

Recebi um beijo curto e carinhoso, seguido de um raro sorriso.

_- Je t'aime, mon amour..._

_- Eu também te amo, meu Pinguim..._

**Continua...**

**-**

_**¹** Eu não sou um idiota._

_² Eu te amo._

_³ Eis aqui uma frase tirada dos Simpsons! Rsrs_

**N/A:** Olá!:D  
Desde já, eu peço : **ESQUEÇAM **as idades de nosso personagens formosos :D

Se Kanon quer desposar a irritante da Saori, não o vejam como um maníaco pedófilo!

UISHAUISHUIAS.

Beijos a todos!

**Reviews**, please!!!:X

-

**Respostas dos Reviews;**

**Daniela**: Prontinho, minha cara colega, já postei o segundo capítulo, espero que a agrade!^^

Beijão, obrigada por ler e comentar!*-*

-


	3. Bem vindo a Paris, Milo!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza ;)

_Demorei mas voltei u_u'_

_E quanto aos leitores da Cura, não me esfolem, tá foda _

_de escrever o último capítulo!(Sim será o último o próximo x_x)_

_Espero que gostem aqui da continuação :)_

_Ai vai!_

_Boa leitura! Não esqueçam, **POR FAVOR dos REVIEWS**! T_T_

**-**

Betado por minha Musa:** Lhu Chan!**

**-**

**-**

**Bem-vindo à Paris, Milo!**

**-**

Estava dormindo profundamente. Sonhava que era um vocalista de Hard Rock e que estava em cima de um grande palco cantando. Foi quando vi aquele ser bem à minha frente, na primeira fileira. Destacava-se da multidão ensandecida, pois era muito pálido e tinha cabelos em um tom diferente dos padrões do ruivo. Tipo xarope de groselha. Tipo meu Camus.

Ahhh e era ele, e estava lindo (pra variar), tinha escrito nas bochechas "MI" e "LO" e gritava por mim.

Estiquei meu braço, o puxando pra cima do palco. Ambos sorrindo. E então, ele me olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

_- Acorda Milo._

Levei uma chacoalhada. O sonho foi se embaçando. Droga!

_- Mon amour, chegamos. Acorda!_

Sem coração! Tirou-me do meu sonho preferido. Limitei-me a resmungar, virando o rosto pro lado.

_- Milo, colabore, eu non quero fazer nenhuma maldade contigo._

Senti a paciência dele se reduzir. E daí? Eu tinha justificativa suficiente para fazer meu teatrinho.

_- Milo..._

_- Camus, como você tem paciência com essa besta? Deixa ele ai no avião, já sabemos que ele está bem acordado e que está somente fazendo birra. O motivo eu desconheço, mas como estamos falando de Milo de escorpião, meu amigo, pode apostar que é por puro capricho._

Maldita Barbie indiana! Por que ele tinha que vir nos incomodar?! Pena que eu estava no meio de minha atuação, senão eu iria peitá-lo, ahh se ia! Ia transformá-lo em uma bela 'peneira' loura.

Camus suspirou, depois respirou fundo e me encarou. Isso significava perigo. Ou seja: Eu corria o risco de ser cruelmente deixado sozinho naquele avião. Culpa de quem? Bom... _Dessa vez_ não é do Aiolia, mas sim, daquela boneca assassina e albina, que tem prazer em salvar Camus das minhas 'armadilhas' bem boladas!

Quando finalmente decidi abrir meus olhos de vez, me deparei com duas orbes verdes bem defronte a minha cara.

Dei um berro. Maldito susto!

_- Hahahahahaha Ele já acordou pessoal!_

_- Mu, seu maldito! Está de complô com aquela versão live action da Barbie?_

_- Hahahahahahahahahahah_

_- Fala sério, seu namorado é muito "ganso", fica "gansando" a vida alheia..._

Eu estava de fato irritado! E o Mu não parecia entender. Ria sem parar. Olhei pros lados, buscando meu Pinguim. E adivinhem: Ele já tinha descido e ME deixado com o Muzin.

Sai do avião praguejando todos os deuses do Olimpo.

Por sorte, o aeroporto não estava tão lotado. Logo todos já haviam pegado suas malas e estávamos prontos para ir ao hotel.

E pelo visto, Mu tinha razão: A Saori deveria estar de fato muito feliz, afinal, um mini ônibus foi nos buscar no aeroporto e nos levou até um hotel bem fodão. E adivinhem? Nossa estadia no hotel já estava paga! Eu já disse que amo de paixão minha querida Deusinha fofa?

Enquanto Camus conversava com o atendente do Hotel, na companhia do Shaka, eu e o Mu fomos até os sofás da recepção. Mu olhava maravilhado para aqueles seres esnobes de nariz arrebitado que conversavam com cara de nojo. Juro que nunca vi um povo tão sem graça!

Fui junto de Saga, ele estava isolado em um canto do sofá. Sentei-me do seu lado e comecei a tagarelar.

_- E ai, Saga, tudo beleza contigo?_

_- Bom sim Milo e você?_

_- Eu to mais ou menos sabe. Eu não fui tirado de um sonho perfeito de forma cruel._

_- Sei..._

_- Sabe nada, você já tinha descido, eu acho. Tipo o Shaka é muito mala, muito mala mesmo! Ele fica enchendo o saco, sabe? Em vez dele cuidar do namorado, fica gansando no meu namoro e..._

Parei de falar ao ver Camus voltando com cartões nas mãos.

_- Aqui estão as chaves de nossos quartos. A senhorita Kido reservou duas suítes._

_- Estranho..._

_- Concordo Saga, acho que alguma surpresa nos espera._

Maldito indiano! Se não fosse a praga que ele havia jogado quando mencionou que teríamos 'uma surpresa', talvez, quando, enfim, adentramos nossos quartos, não tivéssemos nos deparado com três camas de solteiro em cada um deles. E o pior: DUAS suítes apenas, e ainda assim ele RIU diante daquela desgraça! Sádico! Exibicionista! No mínimo iria adorar estar com o Mu no... Err... Vocês sabem... Com alguém assistindo! Isso se não convidasse uma terceira pessoa para um 'ménage à trois'! Esses dois não me enganam com o disfarce angelical que usam! Aliás, será que o Shaka é sado? Hmm, iria confirmar isso com Muzin depois.

_- Bom gente, não é o fim do mundo, além do mais, esse hotel é muito bom e extremamente caro. Façamos bom proveito! Depois vou ligar agradecendo a senhorita Kido pela surpresa._

Como Camus podia se conformar com aquilo? Mas eu não ia teimar mais. Não queria ficar mal com ele.

Tratei de entrar em um dos quartos, o que seria supostamente de Shaka, Mu, e se eu desse sorte, de Saga.

Explorei o ambiente. De fato, o quarto e o hotel em si eram muito bonitos. Só que não combinava muito comigo, sabe? Eu não sou muito desses luxos, eu me sinto deslocado. Mas enfim, se a comida fosse boa, eu estaria feliz.

Repentinamente, ouço um baque de algo supostamente pesado em cima de uma das camas. Virei-me e deparei com um não tão satisfeito Mu.

_- A cama da parede será minha._

E eu com isso? Como se eu fosse querer dividir um quarto com ele e Shaka. O fitei confuso.

_- Ué, fica com ela então._

_- Não é tão simples assim, o Shaka gosta da parede tanto quanto eu. Se não for uma cama de casal que eu possa ficar espalhado nela, prefiro dormir encostado na parede..._

_- Ah tá... Já eu prefiro dormir em qualquer canto, até no chão, desde que tenha certo ruivo deitado em meu peito... Por acaso o loirão não te deixa dormir no peito dele?_

Mu fez uma careta que me fez rir alto. Ué? Qual o problema em ser curioso?

_- Deixo sim, aliás, se quiser dormir nessa cama, por mim, tudo bem_. – Dizia Shaka enquanto entrava no quarto com uma maleta - _Eu durmo na outra ponta... Sozinho... O Saga pode ficar no meio nas noites que ficar aqui..._

E Mu arregalou seus olhos, espantado com a idéia nada atrativa que o namorado apresentava. Bem feito pra ele, quem manda querer competir comigo na modalidade "Crianção birrento"?

_- Eu... Eu estava brincando, Shaka! _– Disse Muzin prontamente. Carneiro esperto.

_- Ótimo, amor..._

Despedi-me do casal e rumei para o outro quarto. Como minhas malas e as de Camus haviam sido levadas para aquele cômodo, provavelmente este seria o nosso.

Espiei o quarto. Era idêntico ao quarto de Mu, Shaka e Saga (sim, ele TEM que ficar lá!).

Quando fui conhecer o banheiro, meus amigos, que bela surpresa!

Achei uma banheira, enorme! Que demais!

Tratei de enchê-la e jogar algumas essências cheirosas que vi sobre a pia. Retirei minha roupa e afundei-me naquelas águas mornas.

Ahhh, como era relaxante aquilo! Deitei minha cabeça na borda, fechando os olhos. Quem sabe eu não dormia e voltava pra aquele sonho?!

Respirei fundo. Para a minha surpresa, senti lábios macios fazerem pressão contra os meus.

Quem mais poderia ser?! Meu Pinguim! E pelo visto não estava bravo comigo!

Sorri amplamente, olhando-o. E lá estava ele. Lindo, sorrindo pra mim enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

_- Está gostando de Paris, mon ange?_

_- Digamos que eu só não estou gostando mais, porque certo ruivo não está aqui dentro dessa banheira comigo._

_- Milo, estou arrumando nossas coisas, depois eu venho aqui._

_- Não, eu quero você aqui comigo agora. Temos tempo pra organizar nossas coisas._

_- Falta pouco, eu já venho. Prometo!_

O fitei por alguns instantes, decidindo se iria atender ao pedido dele ou puxá-lo de uma vez pra dentro da banheira. Optei pela primeira opção, não estava querendo estragar nossa primeira noite em "Parrí".

_- Ta bem, mas volte logo, ok?_

_- Oui!_ – ele respondeu meio 'cantado', o que me fez rir.

Meu Pinguim estava tão feliz. Era contagiante a alegria dele. Ficava tão lindo sorrindo. E era tão raro vê-lo sorrir. Perguntei-me se ele por acaso sentia falta da terra natal, por isso era tão seco e frio no santuário. Era algo a se pensar. Mas não agora.

Algum tempo depois, fui surpreendido por um corpo que pesava sobre o meu. Estava quase dormindo quando meu francês finalmente resolveu aparecer. Abri os olhos, abraçando-o enquanto ele acomodava o rosto em meu peito.

_- Ahh Milo, essa água está quente..._

_- Camyu, por favor, eu coloquei água morna há meia hora. Agora ela já está gelada e você ainda acha que está quente?_

_- Oui, acho..._

_- Que eu saiba o resmungão aqui sou eu._ – Ri da careta que ele fez.

_- Mas não estou resmungando, apenas achei essa água muito quente._

_- Hahaha, meu Pinguinzinho, logo ela fica gelada. Fica tranqüilo, prometo que vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo._ – E lancei o meu melhor olhar malicioso. Um que eu chamo de "Olhar fatal nº 5".

-_ Non creio, Milo, você não está cansado por conta da espera no aeroporto, a viagem, o aeroporto novamente... Non?_

_- Non..._ – imitei o jeitinho de falar dele enquanto levava uma das mãos até os cabelos ruivos, que ele, teimosamente, deixava sempre presos em um rabo baixo (o que era um pecado!). Madeixas avermelhadas enfim livres. Ele com um olhar indignado...

_- Pour quoi soltou meus cabelos?! Agora vão demorar pra secar e..._

O calei com um beijo. Profundo, úmido, urgente.

Puxei as pernas dele, de modo com que o fiz ficar sentado de frente pra mim, com os joelhos ao lado de minha cintura. O trouxe mais pra mais perto, mordendo-lhes os lábios.

_- Milô... –_ Ele sussurrou enquanto eu mordiscava seu pescoço.

Era praticamente impossível resistir a ele. Eu sentia necessidade de beijá-lo, sentir a textura da pele daquele ruivo. Desci minhas mãos, apertando uma das coxas. Que corpo! Meu Camus era simplesmente divino.

E ficamos naquela troca de carícias e beijos por muito tempo.

Possuí-lo em "Parrí" havia se tornando minha nova tara! Mais uma pra "coleção de taras do Milo", anotei mentalmente.

E assim o fiz. Seus gemidos eram músicas para meus ouvidos.

"_Bem-vindo à Paris, Milo_!"- foi o que veio em minha mente pervertida!

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**N/A:** _Perdão pela demora!_

_E ai, estão gostando? oO' _

_Como me pediram, continuei com Milo POV :D hehehe_

_Espero que minha mente geminiana com ascendente em escorpião_

_esteja 'pensando' como um legítimo escorpiano Rsrs _

_Beijão!^^_

-

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

**-**

**Lhu-Chan:** Luzita, minha querida Musa! Obrigada pela ajudona que tem me dado nessa fic *-* Adoro-te!

**Lune Kuruta:** Luune! Vc por aqui!*-* Vlw pelo reviewzão! Vc sabe o quanto amo eles né?! Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando *-* Milo POV é mt difícil x_x Beijos!

**Julia:** Hahaha vai ser divertido sim!! Confesso que tbm to com pena do tio Saga :\ rsrs Obrigada pelo revieew *-*

**Yuki:** Yukii! Mesmo que mande em um review um "tá bom" ou "tá um saco" eu já fico feliz XDD Rsrs Sim sim, os dois casais são mt diferentes, pena que tem gente que faz eles iguais -.-' Obrigada por ler as duas fics *-*!

**Viiixxxen:** Obrigada! *-* Pelo visto fazer fic de humor foi uma boa idéia!!! Rsrs Sim os dois são comédias!XDD Brigadão por ler viu *-*

**Painho meu:** PAINHO *-* *morre* Que presença ilustre!!! Valew pelo comentário *-* Amo-te

-

FLOOOOOR AMO VOCÊ!!!!!!!*__________________*

/NINGUÉM ENTENDEU MAS NÃO TEM PROBLEMA, POIS **ELE **ENTENDEU =X RSRS

-

_Gente, to meio sem tempo hoje! Perdão!_

_Compenso da próxima!_

_Beijo_


End file.
